TeamRocketTV
>| YOU (TeamRocketJessie) have joined #TeamRocketTV =-= Mode #TeamRocketTV +o TeamRocketJessie by TeamRocketJames TeamRocketJessie Our own secret lair, how nice! -->| Ori| (43564621@gateway/web/freenode/ip.67.86.70.33) has joined #TeamRocketTV TeamRocketJames Isn't it lovely? -->| Villager_ (~Villager@104-63-208-239.lightspeed.nsvltn.sbcglobal.net) has joined #TeamRocketTV TeamRocketJames Yes this is nice. -->| DraHosting792 (~DraHostin@172.56.20.108) has joined #TeamRocketTV TeamRocketJames Who else shall we bring in? Villager_ I would suggest Tom Nook Villager_ Villager_ I control him like a puppet. -->| TomNook (44706235@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.112.98.53) has joined #TeamRocketTV TomNook Greetings! TeamRocketJessie Hello! TeamRocketJames Ah yes, what an amazing group we have here! Villager_ this is... good. TomNook What is our first objective, Team? TeamRocketJames Hmm TeamRocketJames I believe to not die TeamRocketJames That is a good objective! Villager_ i can't promise that won't happen. Villager_ TeamRocketJessie I don't want to die either! I don't mind blasting off into the sun, but dying is something I would just loatha TeamRocketJessie loathe* TeamRocketJames So, who do you guys want to vote out? TeamRocketJessie Hmm... TeamRocketJessie Do we vote together? That is WONDERFUL! Ori| Yo, like, Leonard's the only one not in this alliance.... so.... Villager_ we can vote for someone on the other team also. Ori| oh wait really? Ori| Cool. Villager_ it's us and farrah's team. Villager_ voting together. Villager_ imbecile. TeamRocketJessie Yes? TeamRocketJessie Oh that's wonderful! Ori| We're voting Alex, he wants to go. TeamRocketJessie Okay! Which small peon are we going to vote? TeamRocketJessie Oh. Villager_ alex is fine with me. Ori| Yo, what's with the hostility, bruh? TeamRocketJames Sounds fine with me! What a peon! TeamRocketJessie Hostility? No hostility! TeamRocketJames Har har har! TeamRocketJessie James, you got that right! TeamRocketJessie Haw haw haw! Ori| Not YOU, BITCH. TeamRocketJessie Good! Don't cross me! Villager_ rolls his eyes. TeamRocketJessie I am sorry, I didn't mean you, Villager : ] TeamRocketJessie is visibly scared Villager_ raises axe. Villager_ you're forgiven. TeamRocketJessie Oh my! TeamRocketJessie yelps and evacuates area TeamRocketJames Get away from h-- TeamRocketJames sees the axe TeamRocketJames AAAAAAAAAAAAAH TeamRocketJames runs away Villager_ laughs maniacally TeamRocketJessie ...so. TeamRocketJessie ...we... are voting Alex... right? TomNook ..so.. TeamRocketJessie with my double vote, we are UNSTOPPABLE! TeamRocketJames I believe so! Villager_ yes. vote alex or face the consequences. Ori| Double vote? What? TomNook Yes, ma'am! Ori| WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? TeamRocketJessie Did you not see that in the main chat? TeamRocketJessie DraProbst made it very very clear! Ori| Bitch, I got 99 problems and I'm makin' sure Dra ain't one of them. -->| TomNook_ (~chatzilla@68-112-98-53.dhcp.davl.vt.charter.com) has joined #TeamRocketTV |<-- TomNook has left freenode (Ping timeout: 250 seconds) |<-- Ori| has left freenode (Ping timeout: 250 seconds) |<-- TeamRocketJames has left freenode (Ping timeout: 250 seconds) =-= TomNook_ is now known as TomNook -->| TeamRocketJames (440df3be@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.13.243.190) has joined #TeamRocketTV TeamRocketJames OP me TeamRocketJames I need my rightful spot at the throne! =-= Mode #TeamRocketTV +o TeamRocketJames by TeamRocketJessie TeamRocketJessie As you wish! Villager_ Ori, everyone. Villager_ I got the other team to do it. Villager_ Villager_ points axe. Villager_ Please, do it. TeamRocketJessie Okay! TeamRocketJessie I... I don't want to let you down, Villager! TeamRocketJames Since when did you take orders from men-- TeamRocketJames notices axe TeamRocketJames O-oh! TeamRocketJessie See? That! TeamRocketJessie whispers to James TeamRocketJessie Psst. James. He reminds me of the Boss. I don't want to... let him down. Heh, heh. TeamRocketJames True TeamRocketJames I cannot vote! TeamRocketJessie Rats! TeamRocketJessie Hello. We must call together a meeting! Villager_ Leonard is the obvious chose. Villager_ *choice TomNook Hello! TeamRocketJessie Yes, true! He is a weak minded man! But he is also charismatic, which is a positive attribute TeamRocketJessie Though he is the obvious choice! Villager_ We don't need a positive attitude. Villager_ Besides, do I not provide us with that? TomNook B-but. TomNook Villager, I'm a positive attitude too! Villager_ Okay, Tom. Villager_ Okay. TomNook It's different though, right? TomNook flexes his tail. Villager_ brushes axe against Tom's tail. Villager_ I would cut it off right now if... Villager_ we weren't friends. Villager_ shutters. TeamRocketJessie Villager! Get away from that Zigzagoon, he is a WONDERFUL soul! TeamRocketJames Hello TeamRocketJames I am pointless in this round! TeamRocketJessie Good! TeamRocketJessie I mean... TeamRocketJessie That's a TRAGEDY! TeamRocketJames gets steamed! TeamRocketJessie rubs james's tummy Villager_ Fine. TeamRocketJessie You are not pointless, don't worry! Villager_ walks away. TeamRocketJessie Teammates! Listen to me! Apparently the others are going to vote Ashlee... Something about being a snake. Would you like to give Leonard a second chance and get her out NOW instead? TeamRocketJessie Or just vote Leonard? TeamRocketJessie Either is fine with me! Ha ha ha! Villager_ Ashlee can go next. TeamRocketJames Aw thanks! Villager_ She is definitely a snake. Villager_ But Leonard let us down. Villager_ He is going. Villager_ Villager_ sharpens axe. TomNook The others tried to get me to vote Ashlee. TeamRocketJessie It may be majority to vote Ashlee! TeamRocketJessie B-b-but I don't want to... let you down, Villager... Villager_ frowns. Villager_ Do what you want. Villager_ But watch your back. TomNook I voted Leonard. TomNook I gave him his last rights already. TeamRocketJessie Sad! TeamRocketJessie I have not voted yet! Villager_ I changed my vote. Villager_ I'm trusting you. TeamRocketJessie To Ashlee?! Villager_ But if this ends up biting us back, you're the first one who will be killed. Villager_ Yes. TeamRocketJessie Perfect! TomNook Same. TeamRocketJessie Good job! Villager, I'm still alive... right? TomNook For now Villager_ glances at Tom. Villager_ I could have said "for now" Villager_ turns to Jessie. Villager_ Yes, Jessie, for now. :_ Villager_ *:) TeamRocketJessie Yes! Tom, you're not going to kill me! TeamRocketJessie ...At least I hope! Villager_ laughs maniacally TomNook I told villager, but TomNook there's a clear threat right now. TeamRocketJessie Hmm? TeamRocketJessie Tell me whom? Villager_ There's talk Regina holds all the power. Villager_ TeamRocketJames Vote her out then! TeamRocketJessie Yes! Let's do that! TeamRocketJessie She is evil! TeamRocketJessie And she is gross! TeamRocketJames I voted for her to get it so she couldn't get immunity! TeamRocketJessie Ha ha ha! What a devious plan, James! TomNook Good job, James! TomNook Good job, Jessie! TeamRocketJessie So, Regina? Seems to be the consensus, eh? TomNook That's where I'm going. Villager_ Fine with me. TeamRocketJessie Good! TomNook Plus, we can't let James effort go to waste, right? TeamRocketJessie Of course not! Villager_ shrugs. Villager_ His efforts are only as helpful as we make them. TeamRocketJessie Hmm... TeamRocketJessie Korra wants me to vote for... Clemont instead?! TeamRocketJessie Strange... I don't know if I should believe it. Villager_ Regina told me to vote Clemont too. Villager_ I assume Korra and Regina are aligned. TeamRocketJessie Apparently they are... Hmm. TomNook Korra told me to go onto Regina. Villager_ Those two are asking to be slaughtered together. Villager_ How sweet. Villager_ smiles evily. TomNook I have TomNook two votes onto Regina. |<-- TeamRocketJames has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) TomNook Trust me on this vote, guys. TomNook smiles. TomNook Please. TeamRocketJessie This is CONFUSING! TomNook looks at Jessie. TomNook Meowth? TeamRocketJessie Hmm. TeamRocketJessie Saying your own name, hmm? Meowth can talk, though. TeamRocketJessie Interesting. TomNook I'm being honest with you guys, that's what family and friends do. TomNook plays with his money. TomNook I'm just waiting to see where the loyalties lay. TeamRocketJessie Fuck! What do we do now?! -->| TeamRocketJames (440df3be@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.13.243.190) has joined #TeamRocketTV TeamRocketJames op me!! TomNook revote onto Regina. =-= Mode #TeamRocketTV +o TeamRocketJames by TeamRocketJessie TomNook I'm calling it, I don't know where you guys are your heads at. Villager_ I think Regina should go. TeamRocketJessie Regina! Hmm... TomNook She has the most influence. Villager_ sharpens axe. Villager_ The bitch is too powerful. Villager_ The power is mine. TomNook Villager, you do know who's keeping power on our side right? TeamRocketJessie It's ME! TeamRocketJessie AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TeamRocketJessie And James, of course. Villager_ shoves Jessie to the ground. Villager_ Excuse me. Villager_ We all know. Villager_ It's me. Villager_ TeamRocketJessie What?! TeamRocketJessie Hey, that is rude! TomNook She's trying to threaten me, Villager. Villager_ Excuse me? Villager_ Jessie? TomNook She said, if I don't vote with her, I'm going to go home. TomNook Nah, Regina. TeamRocketJessie Ugh... Yes, she said the same to me! Villager_ Oh, okay. Villager_ And how does she expect to pull that? Villager_ laughs maniacally. Villager_ So stupud... TeamRocketJames How did you guys fuck this up?! Villager_ So we only have three votes? Villager_ How was it 3-3 TomNook ause. TomNook Tvoters couldn't vote? TomNook Idk. TeamRocketJessie What?! TeamRocketJames I couldn't vote TeamRocketJessie I, too, am confused Villager_ Oh, that's why. Villager_ TeamRocketJames Jessie, Tom, Villager? Villager_ Okay. TeamRocketJames 3 votes Villager_ We need to take back control of this game. TeamRocketJessie Of course we do! TeamRocketJames Indeed! TeamRocketJessie Hello! We have been reunited! TomNook What's the vote tonight? TeamRocketJessie I have no idea! Villager_ Korra and her group are offering to vote Leonard. Villager_ I think it's the most powerful decision. TeamRocketJessie Leonard? Hmmm, I guess so. TeamRocketJames why not just pull Leonard in TeamRocketJames and vote one ofthem out? TomNook I TomNook got the advantage. TomNook I have leonards vote. TomNook If we use it. TomNook Guys. TomNook WE need to use this. TeamRocketJames steal Regina's vote and vote against her TeamRocketJames + pulling in Leonard TeamRocketJames we have majority! TomNook yes. Villager_ Leonard needs to go though. Villager_ He's a horrible competitor! Villager_ frowns. TeamRocketJames so? TeamRocketJames Do you wanna go home right after him? TomNook No. TomNook Let's take out Regina. TomNook or KOrra. TomNook One of the two. TomNook I prefer Regina. TeamRocketJessie NOT KORRA! TeamRocketJessie I LIKE Korra! TeamRocketJames Regina TomNook I prefer Regina going home. TeamRocketJames 23:18 hey Leonard 23:18 Hello. 23:18 Vote out Regina tonight! 23:18 Alright TeamRocketJames The plan was a success! TomNook I've been telling him this whole time, James. TeamRocketJessie Hahahaha! Good! Villager_ Alright, fine. Villager_ Regina it is. TeamRocketJames ok just steal Regina's vote and we all vote her TeamRocketJames and it works! TomNook Alright, team. Villager_ sharpens axe in the corner Villager_ This game is falling apart... TeamRocketJessie It is! I am salty! |<-- TeamRocketJames has left freenode (Ping timeout: 250 seconds) -->| TeamRocketJames (440df3be@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.13.243.190) has joined #TeamRocketTV TeamRocketJames I am BACK TomNook Welcome back! TeamRocketJessie Welcome back, my friend! |<-- TomNook has left freenode (Quit: ChatZilla 0.9.92 47.0/20160604131506) -->| TomNook (~chatzilla@68-112-98-53.dhcp.davl.vt.charter.com) has joined #TeamRocketTV TeamRocketJessie Hello, old friends! TeamRocketJessie What is the plan? TeamRocketJames idk fam TeamRocketJames let's vote ou TeamRocketJames april TomNook I negated her vote. TomNook TeamRocketJessie Good, good! Villager_ I demand we vote Leonard. Villager_ He can't stay in any longer. TeamRocketJessie Yes, I think so! Villager_ Korra is on board with it too. TeamRocketJames idk TeamRocketJames leonard wins nothing TeamRocketJames k let's vote leonard TeamRocketJames nah TeamRocketJames let's vote april TeamRocketJames APRIL Villager_ I'm voting Leonard. Villager_ sharpens axe Villager_ Do what you want. TeamRocketJames quit RUINING EVERYTHING!!! : ( Villager_ I'm asserting my control back in this game, and if it means going against you three, then so be it. Villager_ Leonard is a weak, horrible human, and I want him dead. TeamRocketJessie You are scary! TeamRocketJames u succ TeamRocketJessie the succ TeamRocketJames ok gang TeamRocketJames who is it?! Villager_ april? TeamRocketJames yes! TeamRocketJessie Yes! TeamRocketJames Don't vote me you idiot Villager_ Too late. Villager_ twirls his second axe TeamRocketJames lowkey idrc bc this game sucks |<-- TeamRocketJames has left freenode (Ping timeout: 250 seconds) Villager_ Korra is a threat Villager_ the biggest threat Villager_ taking her out now would be smart Villager_ I promise